Diminutives
by o0MissBennet0o
Summary: There is nothing little about Seeley Booth.


**A/N: So, this is just a little funny fic I cooked up while bored at work. I hope you like it!**

**One thing: I'm worried if people are liking my other fic, "I hear the bells". I didn't get many reviews, so I'm wondering if it's bad. If you have a complain about it, please let me know! For those who left a review: "Thank you so much, your support keeps me writing!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

A loud moan escaped Booth's lips. _This is so good_, he thought. Her delicate hands were roaming over his now bare chest and he let out a gasp as she started working on the buttons of his pants, pushing them down, leaving him with only his boxers.

"You're killing me," he said and she climbed on his lap, her long forgotten skirt on the floor. She hooked her thighs on each side of his hip, pressing her small frame in his, her heavy breasts on his chest.

"Wouldn't want to do that now," she said, bringing her lips to his, slowly, her tongue meeting his sensuously. She moaned, the sound deep from her throat. He entangled his fingers in her hair, the silk strands soft under his rough palm. His other hand worked on the buttons of her blouse, each sending him a little closer to the edge as it revealed more of her creamy skin.

"Temperance," he whispered her name like a prayer from the tip of his tongue. His lips made their way over her neck, kissing and licking her pulse, going down to her clavicle as he slid her blouse over her arms, the clothe forgotten on the floor. She whispered his name, her fingers clutching his short hair as his tongue descended over to the edge of her breasts.

The sight of her lack lace bra only added to his arousal as his hands worked on the hook behind her back. As Booth succeeded, he pushed the straps down from her shoulders. No longer having any barriers, he lavished her breasts hungrily, dragging his tongue over her hard peaks, grazing them with his teeth. Temperance arched her back while moaning loudly, pressing her chest even closer to him as she dug her nails in his scalp.

Tilting his head back, he kissed her fully on the lips, their tongues meeting with feverish ardor as they battled for dominance. She worked her way down his chest, giving his nipples the same attention she received. As she kissed and licked down his abdomen he gulped, her silk locks dangerously scraping the volume inside his boxers.

She looked up at him, a mischievous smile on her lips as she slid to the floor, her finger hooked on the edge of his last remaining piece of clothe.

"Now, let's see what you're so cocky about," she said as Booth had a smirk on his face. _Is she in for a surprise_, he thought, the arrogant male side taking over. With speed, she pushed his boxers down, coming "face to face" with his male pride. A wide smile came to her lips.

"Hello, little guy".

Booth sat up abruptly as his eyes flew open. What the hell, he thought as he took in his surrounding. His feet were sprawled on the floor as he realized that he fell asleep on his partner's couch. Looking over her desk, he was met with a very curious pair of blue orbs.

"Are you okay, Booth?" Brennan asked, the corners of her lips twitched in a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a nightmare," he said, running his fingers over his hair. _Disturbing_, he thought. She got up from her chair and crossed her desk to stand in front of him.

"Are you sure? Because you were moaning in your sleep," she said, examining his face carefully, "It must have been a very bad dream".

"You have no idea," he murmured. He noticed her studying him, "I'm fine Bones".

"Okay," she said, her hands up in defeat, "You just seam a little…" she was cut off abruptly by Booth getting up hurriedly.

"There is nothing little about Seeley Booth, okay?" he made his way out of her office shaking his head, leaving a very stunned anthropologist behind him. She watched his retreating form, barely hearing his last word.

"Stupid diminutives".

* * *

**So, leave me a review and tell me if you had a similar experience!!! Come on, I know you had!!!**


End file.
